On Borrowed Time
by superscar
Summary: Let's just pretend two people in love have a virus preventing them from being together, but they have a ten hour window in which they can touch... MaxAlec, LoganPasta Author's note added.
1. Default Chapter

On Borrowed Time AU in which Alec, rather than Logan, can't touch Max. NC-17  
  
Max walked into Logan's penthouse with singular determination. Ever since the broadcast that brought Manticore crashing to the ground, Max had felt he owed her. Not that she was sorry to see Manticore fall, but with it burned the only known cure for the virus Manticore had given to her.  
  
"Hey, Max, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Logan asked from his computer. "Wait, let me guess...you want to know if I've found anything about the virus."  
  
"No, I want to know why I found something about the virus, but none of the lab geeks you know seem to have a clue about it," Max glared at him.  
  
"They weren't trained at Manticore, Max...what did you find out?"  
  
"I found my own lab geek that is making the cure today...but since you didn't help, as per our agreement, you got any cash lying around? He wants 20 grand for the cure."  
  
Logan's eyes bugged, "Twenty grand?"  
  
"Come on, rich boy...like you don't have an easy twenty grand to lay out for a good cause?" Max raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I have twenty grand, but I'm not sure it is a good cause."  
  
Max glared at him, "ME and Alec are a good cause. How would you like it if we were on one of your little missions, I accidently touched him and he dropped dead? Oh right, you and Alec don't get along..."  
  
"Hey, I don't want him to drop dead!"  
  
"You know what, forget it, I'll get the money myself."  
  
"Max, wait..." Logan wheeled toward her.  
  
She ignored him and was out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Boo," O.C. approached Max as she slammed her locker. "Whoa, what's wrong, Suga?"  
  
"I found a cure for the virus."  
  
Original Cindy's eyes widened, "So what's the problem?"  
  
"It's gonna cost 20 grand."  
  
O.C. made a face, "But it's worth it ta git busy with your man, right?"  
  
"Oh THAT's not the problem, it is just getting the money. Logan's being a dick and won't give it to me."  
  
"Was he the one who tracked down the cure?"  
  
"NO! He agreed to do that and he didn't, so I figure he owes me."  
  
O.C. nodded and then looked up, "Well, here's your man, why don't you tell him about it?"  
  
Alec walked up to them, grinning and Max couldn't help the irritation she felt, knowing she wasn't the only female looking at him, but she WAS the only one he couldn't touch.  
  
"Hey O.C.," Alec greeted, "Maxie," he inclined his head, reaching out to run a gloved finger down her cheek.  
  
Max closed her eyes, the exquisite torture of him touching her, but not really, was killing her. Soon, she told herself. Very soon. Opening her eyes, she found Alec looking at her with a wry smile. He tended to have a better sense of humor about the situation than she did.  
  
"Damn, you guys...I want to tell you to get a room, but what good would that do?" O.C. muttered. "Alec, Max wants to talk to you," O.C. looked pointedly at Max before doing the unthinkable and actually heading out on a run.  
  
Opening his locker, he pulled out a blanket and turned back to Max, "You wanted to talk to me," he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Max eyed the blanket, "The hell is that?"  
  
"This, Max, is what they call a quilt, note the patchwork we have going on. If anyone asks, my grandmother made it for me. However, I will let you in on the little secret that it may have been someone else's grandmother."  
  
"The grandmother of whoever once owned your new TV, perhaps?" Max asked.  
  
Alec nodded, "Sounds right."  
  
"And you brought it because..."  
  
"I needed it," he smiled, placing the quilt over Max's head and bundling her inside of it.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Shhh...I want to hold you," he said. His arms encircled her, pulling her into him. Max sighed, she missed the feel of his strong arms around her. It would be wonderful when they could do this everyday WITHOUT the protective cocoon.  
  
Alec sat down on the bench, placing her on his lap and laughing as she peered out from inside her shelter.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..." she tried to remember what she'd been about to say as Alec explored her body through the quilt. "OH! Yeah, I have a two man job I want to pull tonight."  
  
"Really...you want to STEAL something with me? You wouldn't even watch TV with me last week," he pouted, his disappointment belied by his roving hands.  
  
Max was having trouble concentrating as his fingers massaged her lower back, she couldn't believe he could still turn her on, despite the quilt in between them. "You know why I couldn't do that," she smiled at him sweetly, squirming above him in what felt to be successful vengeance for all the torture he was inflicting.  
  
Groaning, Alec closed his eyes. "So what's this job for...?" he asked finally. "Some Eyes Only project?" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nope, nothing for the good of the world, just good for us."  
  
"Really," Alec smiled, "HOW good for us?"  
  
"Your take is 20 grand," said Max, watching his expression.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
She really hadn't expected anything else.  
  
***  
  
Max seemed distant as they planned the break in. Not that she wasn't always distant, it was the by product of a virus genetically targetted to his DNA. Tonight, though, there was something up with her, but he was wise enough not to ask. At least, until he got bored.  
  
"Ma-ax, how long do we have to wait in here?"  
  
"We've only been in here for five minutes."  
  
"But it feels like so much longer...you know, stuck in a closet, not being able to touch you..." he trailed off, running his gloved hand down her hip.  
  
Max snorted, "Cut it out, Alec...if you turn me on too much, I might have to kill you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm rethinking that, and it might be worth it."  
  
"Well, not for me, so hands off, pretty boy."  
  
Alec sulked. He was wearing gloves, he wasn't going to die. Max was so paranoid.  
  
"So what are you going to do with the money?" he asked.  
  
"Give it to charity," she muttered, checking to see if the guards were gone.  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm thinking new motorcycle."  
  
No response.  
  
"We all know it's not a new boyfriend," he grinned at her annoyed look. "I've got it...full body condom?"  
  
Max just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Somehow I don't think a full body condom would help for my mouth."  
  
The mention of Max's mouth in a sexual context was just the sort of torture Alec liked to inflict himself with on a daily basis.  
  
"I miss your taste," he whispered.  
  
"Alec, stop..."  
  
"Stop what?" he asked, slipping his hands around her and pulling her against him where she should be, where she fit so perfectly.  
  
"Be careful, please, Alec," Max whispered.  
  
"I'm always careful," he said, laying his head against her hat. Alec didn't move, he knew that made her nervous. "Just relax."  
  
Max sighed and for awhile, they just stayed like that.  
  
"I was an idiot," Alec whispered.  
  
"Yes, you were," Max agreed, "Which time, specifically?"  
  
Alec chuckled, "We wasted almost a year fighting."  
  
"Hey, that was fun!"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled, "But we could have had so much MORE fun in other ways..."  
  
"No, you needed that time to get over what happened to Rachel," Max whispered.  
  
Alec closed his eyes. He'd gone AWOL after the Berrisford assignment, making a living off of cat buglary, much like what they were doing now. For a long time, the mention of Rachel brought him pain, but Max had been there. He'd fought their attraction for so long and now that they couldn't touch, he hadn't the foggiest clue what he'd been thinking. "If only Zack had come an hour later."  
  
"Right, because we'd be LESS tortured now if we KNEW what we were missing?"  
  
"I'd rather have the memories than nothing."  
  
"We won't have nothing, we'll find a cure," she said.  
  
"Logan find anything on it?"  
  
"No," she growled.  
  
"More problems with Logan, my sweet?" he laughed.  
  
"I swear I will kill him."  
  
"Oh, Logan can be alright...he just has...what was it you said last week...?"  
  
"A telephone pole up his ass?" she laughed and Alec joined her.  
  
"Yeah, that was it. Articulate as always, Maxie," he sighed in appreciation.  
  
Max looked through the window, "They're gone, let's get the film and get out of here."  
  
"Oh, fine," Alec sighed, not sure why she was in such a hurry.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Max, thought I might find you here," Logan tried to stop her on her way out of the lab.  
  
She ran right past him. "No time, Logan," she hit the down arrow on the elevator, which opened right up.  
  
"Max, hold the-"  
  
The door closed on his request.  
  
***  
  
Max came to a screeching halt outside Alec's apartment building and blurred up the stairs. Pounding on his door, she barely resisted the temptation to kick the door in.  
  
"Hold on..." she heard Alec muttering on the other side of the door. "Max, what the...?"  
  
Alec stepped back to let her into his apartment and Max had to stop herself from jumping him before she explained.  
  
He closed the door and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I found a cure, but it will only work for eleven hours."  
  
Alec's mouth dropped and he closed it, swallowing, "How did you...? Tell me later," he said, closing the space between them.  
  
Max closed her eyes as sensation assaulted her. Their lips met and fire crackled between them, but this time...this time they didn't have to stop. His hands were all over her and she sighed into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair as she hadn't been able to do in months.  
  
Their clothes disappeared in a blur and she pressed her skin against his, gasping at the sensation. He was hard against her stomach and sparks leapt through her as she ground herself against him, willing them closer. Alec seemed of like mind on the subject, lifting her into his arms and kissing her throat as she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
"Max," he whispered, an odd chill running down her spine at the deep vibrations of his voice.  
  
Max rubbed herself against him as he groaned, stumbling back to the couch. Their lips met again as they devoured each other, tasting one another and searing the feeling into their minds to hold...for who knows how long. All they had was the present, and they would use it.  
  
Alec pulled away for a second and she felt bereft. He stared down at her and ran a single finger down her body, starting at her forehead, down her nose, over her lips, her neck and her sternum. Max started breathing hard, knowing where he was going, but at such a slow rate. Finally, he was there, at her entrance, the center of the desire he had been building in her for more than a year. Her head fell back and her mouth opened in a gasp as his fingers explored her heated passage, slick with passion he created in her.  
  
"God, Max," he whispered, positioning himself above her, just inches from completion.  
  
An unknown devil overcame her, "Wait," she whispered.  
  
His eyes flew to hers, pain filling his expression as excruciatingly, he waited.  
  
"Don't want to waste this on a quickie," she smiled at him.  
  
"Are you KIDDING?" he gasped, clearly horrified.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, pulling him into her with legs as he sighed in relief.  
  
Alec captured her mouth hard as he plunged inside of her. They both broke apart with a gasp at the completion and he stared into her eyes as he started to move.  
  
So close to the edge already, the tension within Max was unbearable and she thrust back against him wildly, biting his ear as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Alec," she moaned, flipping him over to take control, riding him hard as he pulled her hips down, his fingers sliding to their joining, lightly teasing the sensitive nerve endings above it. Max bit her lip, pushing down on him, feeling the very beginning of the tremors as she clenched her muscles, willing them to take over.  
  
"I love you," Alec whispered.  
  
Max lost her balance, falling off the couch and dragging him with her. She landed on her back and he slammed into her core, crushing them together. He exploded inside of her and she screamed at the force of her climax as wave after wave of ecstacy threw her over the edge.  
  
They didn't bother moving for awhile, just lay there, enjoying the sweetness of joining after so long apart.  
  
Finally catching her breath, Max muttered, "Yeah, I love you too."  
  
Alec laughed, lifting himself onto his elbows to look at her. "So...eleven hours?"  
  
"Slightly less than that now," she said wryly.  
  
"Well, let's stock up on memories," he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
They didn't bother moving from the floor. 


	2. Chapter Two

On Borrowed Time Chapter 2  
  
A/N: This story is rated PG-13, not because I want it that way, but because I CUT THE SMUT OUT OF IT BECAUSE OF FF.NET! So please do yourself a favor and read the original that is found at Truly, you'll be missing out if you don't.  
  
Logan walked into Crash in a pique. He didn't WANT Alec to die. Alec was just one of those people he liked...in moderation. If Max had given him two seconds, he could have given her the money she wanted. But apparently she was busy.  
  
Asha passed him on her way out and Logan caught her arm, "Want to join me for a drink?" he asked, leading her to the bar.  
  
They had both worked for EYES ONLY a number of times and they knew each other pretty well. He knew that she liked Alec. She probably thought he had a thing for Max, which, of course, he didn't.  
  
"I was just leaving, Logan."  
  
"Well, you might need a drink when you hear about Max and Alec."  
  
"What about Max and Alec?" Asha asked, frowning.  
  
"They cured the virus," Logan told her. Asha sat down heavily on the nearest stool, calling for a Tequila.  
  
***  
  
Max collapsed on Alec's chest, reveling in the aftermath of their lovemaking.  
  
"I want to feel you everywhere," Alec smiled as she snuggled into him.  
  
"Can't you?" she drawled lazily, drawing shapes on his chest with her finger, entwining their legs and letting her toes play with his.  
  
Alec laughed, "How did I survive without you?"  
  
"Not letting Asha comfort you, I hope," Max chuckled, trying to get as close to him as possible, savoring the feel of his skin warm against hers.  
  
"Even NOT touching you is better than being with someone else," Alec lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, then grinned as he sucked on the tips of her fingers. Max sighed into him, not sure if she could move anymore, but enjoying his attention to detail.  
  
She slid her foot languidly up his leg, lifting her head to look at him, but slumping back down at the effort. Alec lifted his knee and she slid her leg around his, winding them together. She felt him react to her movements and looked at him. "AGAIN?" she asked, wide-eyed, grinning at the thought.  
  
"Well, if you insist," he grinned, rolling them over and capturing her lips in a deep, careful kiss, completely exploring her mouth as though memorizing it forever. And wasn't that what he was doing? Preparing for their time apart? The thought made Max desperate and she pulled him into her, sucking his tongue and willing him to stay inside of her forever.  
  
Alec groaned into her mouth, running his hands over her as he broke away. "I want to touch every inch of you," he murmured between kisses, attempting to do just that.  
  
***  
  
"To Max and Alec," Logan raised is glass and drank swiftly.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing right now," Asha drank.  
  
Logan choked.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean, the first night of the rest of their lives? It has to be romantic."  
  
Logan snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"What? Alec's romantic. Not being able to touch her has been killing him," Asha defended.  
  
"So you could see him cooking her a candlelight dinner, breaking out some wine, playing some music to dance?" Logan was skeptical.  
  
Asha laughed at the image, "Right away? No. But come on, they have two years of unbridled passion to consummate. You want them to break for pasta?"  
  
"I don't even know if they'll break for air," Logan sipped his drink.  
  
"Lucky girl," Asha muttered. "So what would you do if it was you?"  
  
"Light some candles, pour some wine...you have the rest of your lives," his voice trailed off as he looked at her.  
  
Asha smiled.  
  
***  
  
(THIS ENTIRE PART IS REGRETABLY DELETED BECAUSE IT INVOLVES MAX AND ALEC BEING HOT AND HEAVY. IF YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF BRAIN YOU WILL GO TO AND READ THE REAL THING!!)  
  
***  
  
"Have a seat," Logan invited, gesturing to the living room as he walked into the kitchen, "Can I get you some wine?" he called.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," she yawned.  
  
He walked out of the kitchen with a smile, setting two glasses on the coffee table and pouring them both a glass.  
  
"Pre-pulse, thought I'd save it for a special occasion."  
  
"And this is special?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Of course," he smiled, raising his glass to clink hers.  
  
Asha raised an eyebrow and her lips curved as she looked at him. She sipped her wine, licking her lips slowly. "Mmm," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Logan sat back in his chair.  
  
There wasn't much to say, they'd covered the subject of Max and Alec and it was a little inappropriate to bring up business.  
  
"So how would you react if the love of your life could kill you with a touch?" Asha asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know until it happened."  
  
Asha rolled her eyes, "Well, you're no fun, pretend."  
  
"I guess I'd invest in a lot of latex," he shrugged.  
  
Laughing, Asha shook her head and drank more wine.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"It just...doesn't sound that romantic. Come on, baby...oh wait, I need a condom to hold your hand?"  
  
"Huh," Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I can see how that would take the romance out of it."  
  
"And spontaneity would be at a stand still," Asha muttered.  
  
"Well, you know...sometimes planning things out is better anyway," Logan smiled. "Say...dinner? Tuesday night? Sevenish? Could introduce you to a Cale family recipe?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," Asha yawned again.  
  
"You want to sleep?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh, no...but I should probably be getting home."  
  
"No, don't bother, I'll grab you a blanket."  
  
Logan ignored her protests and got up to find Joshua in his doorway.  
  
"Max here?" he asked, looking around, sniffing.  
  
"Uhh...no, she's not here, Joshua...what's the problem?"  
  
"Gossamer...find Max," Joshua turned to leave.  
  
Logan looked at Asha, who shrugged. "Wait, Joshua, I can help you find Max, but what do you need her for?"  
  
"Gossamer loose, hurting people. Pretty whack."  
  
"OK...is the...Gossamer...something Manticore made?"  
  
Joshua nodded, "Manticore."  
  
Logan looked at Asha and grabbed his phone.  
  
"You're going to page Max?" Asha asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Better than going over there," he muttered, dialing.  
  
"Call Alec, you know they're together."  
  
Logan nodded, hanging up and re-dialing. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited. And waited. "There's no answer," he looked at Asha.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," she turned to Joshua, "Max is with Alec."  
  
"Max and Alec...gettin' busy?"  
  
Logan and Asha ignored the question.  
  
***  
  
On the floor near the couch lay Alec's jacket. Inside the pocket was his cell phone.  
  
As transgenics, Max and Alec should have been able to hear it ringing despite the shower, but they were distracted by other activities. It happens.  
  
Alec watched the water run over Max's body with interest and she did likewise.  
  
"It's nice to clean off," Max smiled, letting the water flow over her head, through her hair and down her body.  
  
(CENSORED-seriously, )  
  
"I love you," Alec pulled back to look at her.  
  
Max smiled, "Show me," she whispered, leaning back into his kiss and plunging her tongue into his mouth.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. Max pulled away from Alec in shock and he pulled her back roughly, knocking them off the side of the tub and onto the bathroom floor, ripping the shower curtain down with them.  
  
Max landed on her knees with Alec below her.  
  
"Little fella?" came a voice through the door.  
  
She couldn't believe she'd forgotten why they'd fallen.  
  
"Joshua?" she called out with gasp, her eyes flying to Alec's.  
  
"Need help, Gossamer loose, hurting people," Joshua had a way of getting to the point.  
  
"Not now," Alec moaned. Max looked at him, not sure if she could stop at this point.  
  
"Can't this...wait?" Max asked desperately, biting her lip to hold in her scream.  
  
"No. Max and Alec go now. Help Joshua."  
  
"We can't let him go alone," she said as her body argued with her mind.  
  
"Just...we need longer," Alec gasped.  
  
"Max and Alec getting busy?"  
  
They froze and Max rolled off Alec with a groan.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Max wanted to cry.  
  
Alec lifted himself to his feet and pulled her up with him. "Let's get this done FAST," he said tightly, handing her a blue towel from off the rack and wrapping another around his waist.  
  
Max closed her eyes to the sight of him in a Blue Towel. An image like THAT would tempt a nun.  
  
(Just so you know, this chapter was massacred. It absolutely serves you right for not going to NWP when I told you to: )  
  
TBC 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am way too damn lazy to upload every single one of these stories, particularly the ones that are huge as hell. So this is basically a form letter to say the following:  
  
THIS STORY IS DONE JUST NOT HERE  
  
If you want to read the rest of this story, it can be found at Gumboot Mafia - the link to which is in my profile.  
  
There is a section there under Dark Angel fanfiction that mentions 'Scarlet' - that is me. My stories are there.  
  
Any issues, please contact me.  
  
Thank you and good night. 


End file.
